


Stiles knows best

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Derek, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves bottoming for Stiles though he'd never admit it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Short Sterek drabble, because the world needs more bottom!Derek! Submitted to teambottomderek on tumblr aka the new religion.   
> Feedback is very appreciated! Come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnochsuchthingasunicorns on tumblr as well. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Derek doesn’t like to admit it and he would never say it out loud, but he loves bottoming for Stiles. 

First, it was just the right thing to do, letting Stiles have all the experiences he’d like to have, so he wouldn’t feel like he’s missing out, since Derek is his first and, hopefully, last. 

But then something changes. 

Slowly. 

Derek catches himself looking forward for any time Stiles would ask him to turn over, voice low and a bit shaky. One time he almost turned over by himself. He stops himself soon enough, or rather Stiles’ “Come on, Derek, put that gorgeous dick inside me already!” stops him. 

Derek doesn’t really mind topping, not at all. He loves Stiles under him, moaning and whimpering so prettily. But there is also something, something he can’t really put his finger on. Something like an itch. An itch that only Stiles can ease. But putting his dick into Derek’s ass, obviously. 

And that’s not everything. Derek also likes being submissive for Stiles. 

Submissive!

He’s an Alpha, for fuck’s sake! If his inner Alpha part could separate itself from Derek, it would probably rip his throat out. With its teeth, of course. 

The result of that inner battle is, no matter how hard he tries not to, Derek finds himself pushing a little more into Stiles’ clever tongue lapping at his crack. He moans a bit louder when Stiles fucks into him. He rides his dick a bit harder when he bottoms from the top, throwing his head back, exposing his throat to Stiles. He comes the hardest when Stiles calls him a “good boy”. 

So, there’s that. 

But he would never admit it out loud. Derek doesn’t need to anyway. Stiles always knows.


End file.
